


so take your time (&trust in me)

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, F/M, Masks, Oral Sex, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Sinara is training recruits to fight with limitations. It gives Kasius some ideas.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591909
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	so take your time (&trust in me)

**Author's Note:**

> for the sqaure 'bondage equipment: hood'

Sinara kicked the soldier’s legs out from under him, placing a foot on his throat with just enough pressure to make him squirm.

“Yield,“he choked out.

She stepped back and pressed the little button just within her reach that released the cuffs keeping her wrists together. She only released the soldier’s hands when he’d made it back to his feet.

Fighting with limitations was always a good exercise, even if all she had to train these new recruits for was Watch duties in the Lighthouse. That didn’t mean that they should be allowed to be subpar.

“Blindfolds next?”Vicar asked.

Sinara gave him a curt nod but turned away from the recruits. There’d been a prickle at the back of her neck throughout the whole fight, a sense of being watched that she had had to ignore.

Sure enough, Kasius stood on the balcony overlooking the training rooms, eyes fixed on Sinara. She tilted her head in question and he raised his wine glass in a toast. It was hard to say from the distance but she was sure there was a mischievous spark in his eyes.

With a last lingering look, he turned and left. Sinara bit back a chuckle at his antics.

“You can handle them?”Sinara asked Vicar. She did not wait for a reply before leaving him to finish off the training session.

A far more satisfying workout was awaiting her, it seemed.

“You know,”she said, sauntering into Kasius‘ chambers and accepting the wine he’d already poured her,“some people would say it’s creepy that you stare at me so much.”

“Are you one of those people?”he asked, soft smile playing around the corners of his mouth.

“I should be, shouldn’t I?” She took a long sip, pleased to find it was the slightly tart wine she prefered. She licked her lips.“It usually gives you fun ideas, though, so I can be persuaded to overlook the creepiness.”

“How generous of you, my darling.“ He surveyed her over the rim of his own glass; the intensity of his gaze sent a pleasant shiver down her spine.“Perhaps a little too generous. I must admit, there is something fascinating to seeing you vulnerable.”

At her pointed look, he corrected himself with a chuckle,“Somewhat more vulnerable than usual.”

He stepped closer, caressing her cheek before trailing his fingers down to idly, loosely settle around her throat.“What would it take, I wonder, to truly have you at my mercy?”

“More than just cuffs, I’m afraid,”she teased. In truth, all it took was that smile of his, the one that made her melt, that made her absolutely, ridiculously certain it was reserved just for her.

He kissed her, slow and gentle, his thumb drawing circles at the hollow of her throat. He’d had the sweeter wine, she could taste it on his lips.

“Care to find out how much more?”Kasius asked.

She nodded without hesitation or question. Whatever he had in mind, the hungry look in his eyes promised it would be worth giving up control.

Kasius kissed her again, then took a step back. He downed his wine and Sinara followed suit, setting the empty glasses aside.

“Strip,”Kasius said.

It was a command, yet somehow a request at the same time. She was all too happy to oblige - though she took her time with it, first slipping off her shoes.

Her training attire didn’t exactly lend itself to any sort of teasing, simple as it was, but Kasius was watching her hungrily anyway as she slowly pulled off her tank top, her fingertips skimming across the freshly exposed skin. She dropped the shirt and undid her trousers, running her hands back up her torso to knead her breasts.

She slipped the straps of her bra off her shoulders and reached behind her back to unfasten the clasp, other arm across her chest and holding the bra in place. When she let it drop, she covered her breasts with her hands, massaging them slowly, her eyes fixed on Kasius as his were fixed on her chest. She circled her nipples, rolled them between thumb and forefinger, pulled and pinched, then returned to stroking and kneading her tits, until Kasius was gnawing on his lower lip, growing impatient, and then a little longer, until she couldn’t take it anymore either.

She stroked back down over her stomach and turned her back to Kasius, taking off her trousers and wiggling her ass entirely more than necessary, bending over to pull the trousers off instead of just kicking them off. She hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties but got no further than that before Kasius was suddenly on her. One hand dragged her by the hip so her ass was pressed against him, the other wrapped around her loose braid to drag her upright.

“Tease,”he growled and nipped at her earlobe, just that little bit too hard.

She gasped, pressing back against him, circling her hips and rubbing her ass against his crotch. He licked the side of her throat, hand leaving her hip to slide between her legs and into her panties, pushing a finger into her.

“Enjoying yourself?”he asked, catching her earlobe between his teeth again, sucking it into his mouth.

Sinara ground herself against his palm, her hands back at her tits.“Isn’t that the point?”

“Part of the point.” His finger was moving in her nearly agonisingly slowly. He bit at the juncture of her neck and shoulder playfully; he batted her hand away so he could play with her hard nipple instead.“But we’re also trying to find out if I can get you to beg.”

He pulled his finger out of her pussy, drawing a line up her stomach with her arousal and all the way up to her lips. She sucked his finger into her mouth, rewarded by him pinching her nipple harshly.

She only just managed to bite back a moan, then failed miserably at keeping in the whine when he suddenly withdrew his hands and stepped away.

“On the bed,”he said.

She settled against the pillows by the headboard as she watched him rummage through some drawers. There was something to being naked and ready in his bed, with him still fully dressed, with the promise of - well, she wasn’t sure of what exactly, but excited to find out.

“Hands at your side,”Kasius commanded without looking around, just as she’d brought her fingers to her throbbing clit.

She glared at the back of his head but dropped her hands onto the covers. He’d better hurry if he expected her to refrain from touching herself.

As if reading her mind, he turned to her only a few seconds later, the smile on his face downright devious, his eyes dark with lust. She couldn’t make out what he was holding.

He sat on the edge of the bed next to her and set down his haul. Before she could get a good look at anything, he was already kissing her. She was just reaching out to pull him closer when something snapped around her wrist.

She pulled back as he put the second cuff in place. A newer model than she'd used in training. Like her orbs, they were controlled via the nanochips that had become standard implants some time ago. These specific cuffs wouldn’t be attuned to the general Lighthouse frequence, she guessed.

Instead of snapping her wrists together, both cuffs yanked her arms behind her back, attaching to the headboard.

“Didn’t I tell you it needed more than cuffs?”she teased.

“So impatient,”Kasius said, hand sliding up her leg and stopping just short of actually touching her pussy.“I didn’t say that was all, did I?”

“You say a lot of things,”she said and shifted so his fingers brushed against her wet folds,“I can hardly be expected to listen all the time.”

He chuckled, and pinched the inside of her thigh.“No need for the backtalk, darling. I already intend to find out how much you can take.”

“I can take anything,”she said and bit her lip the moment the words had slipped out. It had sounded far too angry. He hadn’t meant to challenge her, surely. There was no reason to react as if he had.

“Of course you can,”he soothed, rubbing gently across the spot he’d just pinched:“But this is about what you want to take, then. What you can take and still enjoy.” He scrutinised her face, the lust in his eyes dimmed by concern.“You will tell me to stop when it gets too much, won’t you?”

“I can handle -”

“Sinara.” His hand left her thigh to cup her cheek instead.“I don’t want you _handling_ anything. Promise me you will tell me to stop?”

She huffed and rolled her eyes, turning to look what else he’d brought.

Kasius caught her chin and made her meet his eyes again.“Can I trust you on this, Sinara? You’ll tell me when I need to stop?”

“I promise,”she said when it became clear he wouldn’t continue without the reassurance. As if there was anything he could do to overwhelm her…

He leaned in for a kiss, slow and gentle; when he broke back, there was that spark in his eyes again.“Then let’s get started.”

“Finally,”Sinara muttered but all it got her was another pinch high on her inner thigh.

He picked up a small item from the bedsheets, holding it out on his palm for her to see. It was one of the auditory suppressors. While rarely, they were sometimes used to train soldiers, especially when training with explosives. Both for mimicking detonation induced deafness and to prevent just that.

She tilted her head to better offer her ear and he raised the suppressor up to apply it. Sinara pulled a face as it slid into place, an unpleasant twinge accompanying the short, high ringing. Both quickly went away, though.

“What else?”she asked, though she didn’t hear herself ask it.“A blindfold?”

Kasius smiled. His voice came to her as though from under water.“Something like that, yes.”

He held up a piece of fabric, some sort of black lace contraption that she couldn’t quite figure out. She nodded her agreement anyway.

Kasius smoothed the strands of hair that had come loose from her braid out of her face, then carefully pulled the mask over her head. There was a hole big enough to leave her mouth uncovered and the light of the room vaguely made it through, but the lace covering her eyes was thick enough that she couldn’t actually see Kasius.

If his hand hadn’t been trailing up and down her leg, she wouldn’t have had any confirmation he was even still there with her, since he wasn’t speaking either. Or if he was, he wasn’t allowing her to hear it.

Then his touch was gone altogether.

She waited but nothing happened. A pleasant shiver ran down her spine.

He was watching her, of that much she was sure. Perhaps he was undressing. Perhaps just waiting to see what she would do, if he had already managed to throw her off.

Her body was aching for attention. With her own hands bound and Kasius’ not on her, either, she squeezed her legs together and ground against the covers; any friction was better than nothing, even if it gave no relief.

Kasius yanked her further down the bed with no warning, far enough that she was flat on her back, not so far that her arms were overly strained from being fastened to the headboard.

He slid his hands from her ankles to just above her knees, pausing there. To urge her legs apart, she thought, and spread them for him. He kissed the inside of her thigh but his hands remained where they were a moment longer. It wasn’t until the cool metal hit her skin that she realised her wrists wouldn’t be the only thing cuffed.

She tried to bring her legs together, just to see if she could. She couldn’t. Not that she wanted to. Not with Kasius licking and nipping his way up her inner thigh.

He dragged his tongue across her folds, once, twice, three times, and then sucked on her clit. She bucked off the bed with a moan she was allowed to hear this time. She heard her protesting whimper, too, when he gave her pussy no further attention.

Instead he sucked and bit at her lower belly, probably leaving marks. Hidden marks she’d go days and days feeling with every shift of her uniform. He knew where to leave them far too well.

He hadn’t bothered to undress; she could feel his clothes brush against her skin as he went further up her body, stroking and kissing and biting and licking, pinching and pulling her nipples, kneading her tits and sucking on her throat.

She almost protested - not where the uniform doesn’t cover the marks, they always agreed - but then he was running his fingers through her folds and she couldn’t think of anything as trivial as love bites.

He eased two fingers into her, tongue flicking against her lips before dragging across her jaw, leaving the lace a little damp against her face, breath hot against her ear as he said,“You’re so wet for me, darling. But you can do better, can’t you?”

She nodded, hips jerking to meet his lazy thrusts, but he only slowed even further. It was torture. It was divine.

He shifted over her, fingers continuing their slow, steady pace; she thought they might be face to face. It was odd not to see him. Sinara closed her eyes. It made no difference in what she could see, yet it somehow felt better than staring at the lace and the barest hints of light coming through it.

Kasius nibbled on her lower lip and sucked it into his mouth, teeth digging into the tender flesh just the right side of painful. His tongue slipped into her mouth, tongue circling hers slowly, his thumb now on her clit and following the same rhythm.

She yanked at her restraints, pressed up against him as well as she could. She wanted to push him down on the bed and straddle him and ride his cock until she came. She wanted him to keep her pinned like this and fuck her senseless, make her scream even if she could not hear herself. She wanted him to keep teasing her, keep kissing her like they were making love and not playing at what it would take to reduce her to begging.

She wouldn’t need to beg if he kept this up, she was so, so close already, the fabric of his shirt rubbing against her nipples, his hard cock pressed against her thigh, hot even through his trousers, his mouth now at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, his fingers in and out of her pussy, in and out and in and out and -

Damn him.

His skin was wet with her arousal when he reached up to twist her nipple.“You didn’t say please yet, darling.”

“Don’t hold your breath for it,”she gave back. She wondered if she’d managed to sound haughty. Her hearing had cut out again as soon as Kasius had finished speaking.

Kasius went back to idly touching her, just enough to keep her desperate and aching, not enough to get her over the edge. Teeth grazing skin, fingers pressing just so, the cuffs above her knees dragging her legs further apart so he could settle between them better. Sinara half hoped he would misjudge and allow her release; she knew he wouldn’t do it on purpose, not unless she begged, or at least not so soon. She also knew that he’d made her come far too often not to know what it took, to recognise her tells and back off with her orgasm just out of reach.

She squirmed and twisted and moaned but she didn’t beg. This was barely easier for him, his cock was still digging into her sometimes when he shifted, and he might cave before she had to. She was so riled up, so sensitive from all his teasing, it would not take more than a few thrusts to make her come.

She wouldn’t have to beg. She just needed to take it a little while longer, until Kasius couldn’t restrain himself anymore and fucked her. Her self-control was far better than his.

Even if that was near impossible to remember with his mouth on her tits and his fingers in her pussy.

He kissed her, all tongue and teeth and panting breaths, then his fingers were back in her mouth and she licked and sucked her juices off them.

“Am I wet enough now?”she asked. It was meant mockingly, mostly, but it came out as something awfully close to a plea. She almost wished he hadn’t let her hear it.

He didn’t respond; he was settled in the cradle of her legs and rocking against her, trousers still mostly on but cock freed, sliding against her pussy.

Her teeth dug into her lower lip, fighting the urge to let the words slip out. Did “Fuck me” even count as begging? She couldn’t risk it. Wouldn’t.

He’d cave. He’d give her what she wanted without her asking. He was good at not needing her words. He had enough words for the both of them.

Was he speaking now? Even if she couldn't hear him? Was he calling her darling and telling her how much he wanted her, needed her?

Or was that only ever for her benefit, not something he truly meant?

“Kasius,”she choked out.

He didn’t say anything. He moved off of her.

She yanked at the cuffs again. They suddenly felt like restraints.

They came loose, still on her wrists, no longer connected to the headboard.

The confusion hadn’t quite sunk in yet when Kasius’ hands were on her waist and he flipped her over, arranging her body like it was one of his decorations.

She was on her knees, ass in the air, face in the pillows, holding herself up on her upper arms, her wrists pulled towards her shoulders by the cuffs.

She twisted around, trying to find Kasius’ shadow through the lace, but her vision was too impaired. She didn’t expect the sharp slap to her ass. For a second, she awaited a verbal reprimand. None came, the second slap more forceful yet.

She returned to the position he’d wanted her in and that seemed to be the right choice, his hand now caressing her stinging asscheek. He still didn’t say anything.

The bed dipped as he kneeled down behind her, his cock pressing against the curve of her ass. He leaned over her, bit at her neck, played with her tits.

“Kasius,”she tried again but he still didn’t speak. He hadn’t said a word to her for far too long now. She knew what she had to do. She squeezed her eyes closed and swallowed hard, gathering herself. Then she said,“Please, Kasius. I need your cock in me.”

Now he knew what it needed to get her to beg. Now he could finally fuck her and make her come.

He didn’t. He pulled away from her instead.

Perhaps he was undressing, she reasoned, though she couldn’t hear the rustle of fabric. But then again, she couldn’t hear anything right now.

Then his fingers where at the nape of her neck, slipping just under the mask, twisting into her hair and dragging her head up. The tip of his cock nudged against her lips and she opened her mouth for him. Her own fault for not being specific enough, she supposed.

At least she could taste him this way, the familiarity grounding in a way she hadn’t realised she needed. He still hadn’t spoken. She sucked his cock as deep as she could; he was stroking her hair and maybe he was telling her how good she felt, but if he was he wasn’t letting her hear it. She looked up to where his face was but of course saw nothing but black lace. He always looked so sweet with his cock in her mouth. He always looked at her like she was a work of art. There was no telling if he was doing it now.

She tasted the trickle of precome just as he pulled out of her mouth. She buried her face back into the pillow so it could swallow her whimper. Her pussy was aching and her heart was racing, pounding so hard it almost hurt. It almost felt like fear, in a way.

And then Kasius was back behind her, his cock teasing at her entrance. His hand was stroking up and down her back and he did not tell her how exquisite she looked. Not that it mattered. The idiotic things he whispered to her had no meaning. It was just words. She didn’t need some stupid words.

“Sinara?”he said.

She almost sobbed at the sound of his voice, too relieved to register the tone for a second.

“Are you alright?”he asked. He was still stroking her back.“You tensed up. Badly.”

“I can handle it,”she snapped. Then she remembered her silly promise. Voice barely audible, she added,“I don’t think I want to handle it.”

“Alright, my darling,”he said, kissing her shoulder and freeing her of the mask.

She twisted to look at him even as he removed the auditory suppressor.

Kasius’ eyes widened in horror, hands moving to cup her face, thumbs brushing across her cheeks.“You’re crying, Sinara.”

“Don’t be silly,”she said. Her eyes were sort of stinging, now that he brought it up. She blinked furiously.“Okay, I may be crying just a bit. But I’m okay now.”

“Are you sure?”he asked, continuing to wipe the tears away.

At least there were no more fresh ones.

“Promise,”she said and turned her face to kiss the inside of his wrist. She’d just proved that she actually meant her promise, and Kasius must have thought the same thing, because he relaxed visibly.

He still looked worried, a little bit. But he also looked like he still wanted her. His hands went to the cuffs.

“Leave them on,”she said.

Kasius tilted his head to the side, eyeing her carefully.“You don’t have to. It’s perfectly fine if we stop.”

“I just need to see you,”she confessed, and his eyes softened even more. Before he could say some sappy nonsense, she added,“You got me all riled up, least you can do is fuck me.”

“If you insist, my love.” He kissed her shoulder again, then her temple.“You do look absolutely irresistible right now.”

“Then stop resisting,”Sinara said.

Kasius didn’t need her to tell him again, thrusting into her in pussy, body bent over hers so he could kiss her as he fucked her, slower and gentler than this set-up had promised, but exactly what she needed.

A few deep thrusts was all it took to send her over the edge, moans almost sobs, but there were no tears now, and Kasius was whispering sweet nothings into her ear as he kept fucking her, picking up a faster rhythm when she jerked her hips to urge him on to do just that.

His finger on her clit made her come a second time, and he followed not long after. They collapsed on the bed; the cuffs dropped off with a flick of Kasius’ hand.

He gathered Sinara into his arms, peppering her face with kisses. He settled them so she could look at him, and didn’t switch the lights off the way he usually would. He chatted on about his newest project, which she only understood half of, but his voice was soothing, and all she had to do was look at him, or maybe nod.

He didn’t need words to know what she needed.

All she really needed was him.


End file.
